A taboo Love
by Silversoul53
Summary: their love was taboo for an Angel to love a Demon was to become a fallen Angel she watched him from the skies always unknowingly looking for him. He was a Demon that poisoned everything that he touched always looking at the night skies for the comfort and love he would never get
1. prolog

I hope that you all like this story as well I don't own anything

-S

3rd pov*********

Lucy wished that she was free like the demons that she could gaze upon all night and laugh as they did stupid things, for in the skies she was shunned and ignored from the other angels because of her wings, all except the warrior angels for they were  
the only ones that truly knew her pain of being alone they knew how she would yearned to go to earth and see what all of the demons did in the day light for that was the only time she couldn't watch them and more specifically watch him for, she was  
the maiden of the stars the one that watched over them all as they slept.

As sad as it was to all of the warrior angels they could do nothing for Lucy was the maiden of the dark sky's the angel of darkness, she must never leave for if she did she would become a fallen angel and heaven couldn't have their angel of mercy  
taken away from them all of the other Angels were to fragile after the loss of some of there stronger Angels,

Lucy would be the last one to become a fallen and they never let her forget that she was the reason why they all left and the reason for what they had left for as well as the Angels that has left their names were;Erza who left to be with the  
demon Jellal, MiraJane left for a demon named Laxus a long with her sister Lisanna for a demon Natsu, and levy for the demon Gajeel, evergreen for the demon bother to the Strauss sisters Elfman all girls strong in their own powers

but with Lucy the daughter of two pure Angels was strongest and purest even with her scars, they had no choice but to lock her in her room so she couldn't escape and only letting her out at night for what she had to do. until the day came he unknowingly  
called to her making her the only dark angel of the sky to become a fallen angel.

************demons 3rd pov**

He was feared by many and only few called him by his given name. He was only truly kind to a snake that was the color of deep purple, the snake was always around him it never left his side yet still there was something he wanted and that was his mate,  
/many female demons had tried to become his mate but they had all died for their bodies had rejected the poison that his clan was known for and that ran through his blood,

as was the same for the other clans and their respective element there was the fire demon, ice, steel, lightening, light, shadow, and air, but the worst of them all was him the poison demons for even if you were his friend if you crossed him you wouldn't  
live long after.

Many of the mates to the demons were fallen angels so at night when he was away from all of the other demons he would look to the night sky wondering if his other half was still up there waiting for the right time to come to him, but for him those  
could only ever be dreams,

A fantasy that he could only ever have in his head for truly who would wish to become the mate of a demon that had poison in him let alone the demon known as Cobra aka Erik the worst demon that there ever was or could be not even the demons of steel  
could hurt him.

But somewhere in the sky Lucy was watching him the one that wanted to know him even if he didn't really know that she existed but there was only a matter of time until he met her and when they did met that would be something that no one would ever  
forget not for a very, very long time to come. Now what will happen when he meets the one for him and she's not at all like he expected her to be that's were their adventure will truly begin.

*some has been edited but it is not complete thank youfor reading this story


	2. Chapter 1

Meeting each other  
I do not own anything

-S

Lucy pov*****

It was always the same they never changed it felt like they were trying to suffocate me.

In the day time the elder Angels would lock me away and only at night would they allow me to be free for thatis when I ruled they sky's and the only time no other Angels were out and about and as the elders said at that time lwouldn't be able  
to corrupt any one else as lhad with the others.

When all I had done was show them the things that I got to see every night and all of the fun it looked like the demons were having while us Angels were stuck up her in the sky doing nothing but gossiping about one another in my mind we are worse  
than the demons that truly care for one another

But there was one demon that always caught my attention no matter what he was doing it always intrigued me and made me wish that I could be down there with him helping.

But I was trapped up here in the sky only allowed to watch as he and the other demons along with my friends that had become fallen angels to be with the demons that they fell in love with, if only I wasn't a dark angel then the elder Angels would  
have no need for me

But because I was a pure dark angel I was to be sacrificed to bring good fortune and power and to think it is said that demons are evil but really it's the Angels that are evil and that makes me ashamed of being dark angel,

but even if I joined the demons I couldn't become a fallen angel for I am already a dark angel and to be come one of the I must have one take me as there one and only mate and I could never ask this of the demon I had fallen for,

because he deserved the person that he loved not some angel that was running away hoping to evade being sacrificed for nothing.

So tonight was the night my friends of the stars would do an unscheduled metorshower and in the mix up I would blend in with them and fall to where the demons lived and hoped they would accept me but that would only happen if Cobra accepted me the demon  
I fell for and there leader and not even my brother could convince him if he didn't.

Breaking from my thoughts I looked at the sky and knew it was almost time for me to leave this prison of mine and be free to make my own choices and to live as I wished to away from the oppressive rules of the angel society

* * *

Cobras pov****

I was going to kill that fucking flame shit first he enters my home unwanted and uninvited then he goes and burns my poisons just because I didn't have a mate didn't mean he could come into my territory and ruin it he had his own fucking territory for  
that shit.

I wasn't all to happy with to days out come either no one got the fucking hintthat I just wanted to be alone all of their thoughts gave me a damed migran with how stupid or utterly perverted they were, except for the little healer she was not as  
innocent as they thought- hell she is a demon after all - but she is still far more innocent then those insane freaks.

With a heavy sigh I walked into my home that was a faint cave that I had hollowed out myself with my poison, you could fit at least 60 people in it not like I had tested that I didn't like many people to begin with but there were at least 15 rooms three  
already in use one for me, one for Cu and one for my poisons.

I went in to my room and laid down looking up at my Celeing and out the sky roof so I could see the stars looking at one of my favorites the dove where I always had this strange feeling that something was watching me from up there I could always feel  
the other persons eyes on me

Just as I was about to close my eyes for a little sleep I saw a shooting star and then there where more to come and I was amazed by the sight of it all that's was until I felt the earth shake and I knew something had just land close to my land, shit there's  
was going to a big fucking mess to clean up tomorrow dame it  
I got out of bed to go see what I would have to do tomorrow fuck I was hoping to just lock myself in my poison room looks like that's gone out the fucking window

When I got to the entrance of my cave I stopped dead in my tracks because rising up for the ground had to have been the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eye on ... Shit I was in trouble now when I heard that small voice in the back of my head  
screaming one word over and over ...  
MATE 

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to repost but my school just started back recently so I'll try and keep updating even if it's slow just stick with me  
Good night my sweet sinners  
Silver out ? 


	3. Chapter 2

Sadly I don't own fairy tale

* * *

she was beautiful her wings were like that of the night sky they weren't the light gray color of a fallen or the pure white of a normal angel no hers were darker than pitch black that had little bright lights moving around they looked like the stars  
that he was so used to looking at when he knew that he was alone, her hair was like that of melted gold but what really took his breath away was when she finally turned around and he saw her eyes for the very first time they where the most beautiful coco  
brown he had ever seen and there was a small hint of silver in there too.

Forprobably the very first time in he's life Dokeryu Cobra was speechless there was no snarky replie about how she fell out of the sky or were the fucking hell she came from or how the hell she was nowthere was none of that there was only  
silence until she broke it with what she saidnext

"I made it I'm free,take that you fucking bags of dirt I'm free" he couldn't have stopped himself even if he tried (which he didn't) he busted up laughing in a mere few minutes this woman had done something that no one could not after that Incident  
that happened so long ago this girl got him to let out a genuine laugh the type that after a while your sides would start to hurt kind of laugh.

When Cobra finally sobered up from his laughing fit he looked at the Angel that had fallen in to his lands and wonder why she was here and how she was still alive, becauseunlike most others after that incident happened all those years ago he had  
poisonedhis lands to keep out all intruders not even the other demons could come into his lands unless they wished to die a slow death, but this angel didn't even look affected by his poison.

When he looked into her eyes they seemed as though they could look into his soul and see all of the things that he had done over the 4000 years that he had been alive and for the first time in a very long time that terified him like nothing else  
every had before.

He,was cursed and sometimes blessed, with the power tohear souls and hers was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard it was like raw and untamable sounds but there were sections as well and her thoughts were all well organized  
it was something that he had never seen before it was more unique than any other soul he had come across before.

Cobra just couldn't help but to star at her she had after all fallen from the sky and landed in his territory yet was still standing laughing and just being happy and that in itself was starnge to for not many could really with stand the poison  
that had long ago seeped into the soil.

After a while of him just staring at her the Angel that fell from the sky had started to move around nervously after realizing that he was just staring at her and had yet to say one word to her and with her movements finally catching his eye his  
snapped out of the trance that her soul put on him pushing away the feelings he did not understand rising up inside him.

At the moment he had much more pressing matters to take care of starting with the Angel in front of him and why she was here so after a moment of consideration Cobra looked the Angel in the eyes (eye in his case),and opened his mouth to  
speak only to be interrupted before he even began by none other than the other demons with there fallen angel mates that shared a border with him. Sowhen he sawthe flame thrower and metal face as well as the lighting rod only one  
missing was the sky child. No doubt they would have to go see her after this to make sure they hadn't gotten to much poison in their lungs.

He turned to them when they got close enough to see him not really liking that they were in his land without permission, but upon seeing their mates he knew that the women were the ones that had really wanted to come judging by the other demons  
slightly pale face and hearing what the lighting rods mate had theratened to do to them he knew why the broke one of the only rules he had about them being here.

When he truned around he saw that he Angel with black wings had climed out of the hole she had made with her landing deciding now would be a good time ask her something before the others got here he thought that being straight to the point was  
the best way to go.

"Who the fuck are you?" Was the only thing he got to ask as the other quickly approached them and when she opened her mouth and spoke he knew exactly who she was just as she knew who he was after all you neverforget things like what they  
had.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long and it's short but I really wanted it to look good so hope you all enjoy it  
Reviews but no flames  
Thanks now time for some sleep 


	4. Chapter 3

**sorry it's all slow updates and all as well as all for the bad spelling**

 **I own nothing**

 **so enjoy**

* * *

 **previously**

 **"Who the fuck are you?" Was the only thing he got to ask as the others quickly approached them and when she opened her mouth and spoke he knew exactly who she was just as she knew who he was after all you never forget things like what they**  
 **had.**

* * *

His voice there was no mistaking him. how could she when she had watched him for about two years helping him when no one was looking, and helping her friends to

be free to find their mates even if it would mean her freedom. So long as she helped them and protected the one that had captured her heart of both halves.

When she opened her mouth to respond she herd more than anything else the people that where behind her most likely ones that were close to the borders and had saw her

falling from the sky though it was dramatic it was the only way to get through the the bearer between Heaven and Hell. Not wanting to be seen by any of the other

demons yet she did the first thing that came to mind, and now it may not have been her best idea yet she had been alone for three long years of only watching this demon and her friends with there mates now she was free so she took a chance.

" If I promise to tell you everything will you trust me and follow me some where more privet to talk" Cobra didn't know what to say this women that was some type of

angle that had literally fallen into his land was asking him to follow her and that just made him a little excited unlike the others he could hear if he was going to be

attacked or what the angle was thinking and the fact that here soul was by far the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard made along with the fact that he was a greedy bastard when he found things he liked she definitely wasn't leaving him any time soon.

with a nod of his head she smiled so brightly that her coca drown eyes lit up like the stars then she spread her wings and took to the sky just seeing her wings and full length had made his breath catch in his throat then without a second thought he followed her into the sky spreading his wings to there full length.

Lucy looked back to see if the poison had indeed followed her and when she was his demonic leathery looking one at full length she almost forgot to how to breath

they were a deep magenta color with a hint of a poisons looking green color at the bottom of his wings it was very rare for any angle that was not claimed as a mate to a demon to every see their wings and live and the fact that he hadn't yet tried to kill her was a merical in of itself from the things that she had seen him do to people on his land

the snake that was always with him that she hadn't seen until now when it grew it's own wings and flew up beside of him the snake was a beautiful purple that matched his wing color except for the green tint the snake had a slightly red tint and a completely white under belly

Lucy had never herd the snakes name, but she knew it just had to be as beautiful as the snake itself, but the thing that really made Lucy happy was the fact that Cobra was willing to follow her before the others got there. This would be beginning of everything for them she just knew it.

* * *

2nd POV******

her wings were far more beautiful than I had ever thought they would be, she in general was the most beautiful with just the way her soul sang. when she had asked

for him to follow her he just knew that he could trust her and that confused him more than anything at that moment. Normally when someone dared to enter his land 'not that they really did after all it was littered in poison that would kill any normal demon with just one breath and 5 days for the strong ones' they were either killed on the spot or the poison killed them slowly if not treated.

And the fact that this Angle that had the darkest wings he had ever set his eyes on just took to the air like she hadn't just been in a life or death situation a moment ago

when he felt Cubellious fly up beside him he looked to the dark angle to see what her reaction would be to seeing a large purple snake flying out of the tree tops

what he saw shocked him there was no terror in her eyes and nothing, but fascination for the snake's name was in her soul and this just put Cobra in more confusion this angle was unlike any other angle he had ever met in his long life time

for the first time since he had been born Cobra was speechless and this little dark angle had no clue the mirical that she had done that many never could dream to do

when Cobra and Cubellious were right beside the mysterious angle she did something that no one had ever done before she turned her back to them and for any angle to turn their backs to each other showing their greatest weakness to the other was an honor because the wings of angles and demons was something that both races could never bring themselves to truly harm and for her to do this to one of the worst demons to ever live was both foolish and intriguing.

For a stranger she had placed her utmost trust in him not to harm her when her back was turned because not even the worst of them could rip off the wings of another with out server consequence to themselves as well

this day would be a day that Cobra never forgot because it only took a mere 20 minutes for the midnight angle that had crashed to the lands of death and poison to make the poison demon speechless not once but twice without even trying to do so

* * *

ok so it kinda short and long but I hope you all like it and if you have any suggestions please let me know

no flames

R&R

thanks my sweet sinners

-S


End file.
